All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Mayniac
Summary: Early Xmas! SHILEY!MOE! Christmas is the time of year for family and giving! But when you're stuck on a plane with a random boy you've never met, you know things are going to start turning into disaster. Especially when you've found you've fallen for him!
1. Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**LOL, i know, its really early to start a christmas story! its not even thanksgiving yet! But still. if i want this story to be christmassy, then ill have 2 start it now. i think ill end it AROUND christmas. lol. it was just an idea! this story might not even make sense to you, but im in SUCH A CHRISTMAS MOOD THIS YEAR! U have no idea. i keep listening to christmas songs (this is one of them) over and over! i wasnt like this last year!**

**So, yeah, early christmas story! haha. but its exciting, huh. lol. this story MAY suck, but i REALLY need a christmas story. im really really really in the mood.. lol**

**

* * *

**

All I Want For Christmas Is You

**It's Christmas!**

_Shows Malibu covered in Christmas lights_

**Where people all the way across the country fly to visit their family**

_Shows Miley hugging her friends_

"I'll miss you guys!"

"Same here, Miles." Alex smiles.

"You have fun over in Colorado, okay?" Lilly giggles.

"Make sure Maddie takes care of you!" Mitchie jokes.

**But stuck on a plane is NOT how you'd like to spend it!**

_Shows Miley banging on a window to let her out, but it's all white from the snow_

**Especially with a self-centered, conceited jerk**

_Shows Miley arguing with a boy_

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

He smirks. "Hello to you, too. I'm Shane Gray."

"Great. I'm Miley."

"Aw, on a plane with a pretty girl and no mistletoe? What a bummer."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood to be making out with a random boy I'm going to be stuck on a plane with!"

"A random hot boy! And anyway, when _will _you be in the mood?"

**Can two people that completely hate each other learn to cope? **

_Shows Miley standing on Shane, who was on his knees_

"Just open the freakin' thing!" Shane moans.

"I'm trying! Not like you can do any better!" Miley retorts.

"Ugh! How much do you weigh?!"

She scoffs and he moves, making her fall on top of him with their faces almost touching.

**And most of all, get into the Christmas spirit?**

_Shows Miley and Shane standing near each other, faces almost touching_

"Please, just pretend there's a mistletoe over us…" Shane whispers.

Miley smiles. "Gladly."

**Will they get the best Christmas of their lives?**

_Shows Shane chasing Miley around the plane, both of them laughing freely when Shane falls onto her, both of them smiling_

**Or will this turn into a Christmas disaster?**

_Shows both of them walking out of the plane, into an airport filled with paparazzi_

A girl runs into Shane's arms screaming, "Shaney!"

"Miles, I want you to meet my girlfriend!"

**Starring…**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley trying to open the emergency door_

"Just a liiiittle higher! Just a little more! Almost there! Aaaand- AH!"

**And Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

_Shows Shane holding out a gift box for Miley_

"Aw, Babe, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"But I wanted to! Open it."

Miley opens box and a sheet of paper flies out with lyrics on it.

"I can sing it, if you want. It's called Girl Of My Dreams."

**Including…**

**Selena Gomez**

**Demi Lovato**

**Emily Osment**

**Ashley Tisdale**

**Kevin Jonas**

**Nick Jonas**

**Jason Earls**

**Billy Ray Cyrus**

**And Meaghan Jette Martin**

**All in…**

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

_Screen fades black along with music and only Shane's voice is audible_

"Merry Christmas, Baby…"

* * *

**u like it? hate it? think i culd do WAY better? (lol im scared of asking that last question..) anyway, if u havent realized, this is OBVIOUSLY SHILEY!! no duh. It's kind of a HMxCampRockxWOWPxSuite Life of Zack and Cody crossover.. lol. theyr barely in it though. I mean, seriously, its mostly just Miley and Shane. haha. **


	2. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I'm really getting tired of these..)**

**Okay, I just HAD to put something up! lol. Even though there weren't many reviews, there were alot of alerts, soo I guess people are reading it!! And if people are reading it, then YAY! lol. I have a BUNCH of homework... but im wayy to lazy. lol. So oh well! **

**This mayyy seem a little rushed to you guys but i needed some _moe_. lol. in this chappie i wasn't even planning on them meeting! but, well... oh well... lol. I needed some moe. haha. and i had to write it before i forgot! HOLY CRAP! ugh something is really bugging me in my eye. GAH! And i keep listening to All i want for christmas is you! lol. **

* * *

"Colorado?! Seriously?" I asked, well screamed, into the phone.

"SERIOUSLY!! I can't wait!" Maddie, my cousin, squealed back.

"I know! I can't believe my dad actually let me go!"

"Same! But my mom has always been his favorite sister!" Maddie laughed.

"Yeah, well, see you in… two? Three days?"

"I don't know.. Haha, well, bye Miles!"

I hung up and sighed, falling down onto my bed. It was Christmas break. Almost Christmas! I was going to visit my cousin and we were going to go to Colorado, then stay there for a few days, then go to Boston, where she really lived. I mean, sure I was going to miss Christmas in Malibu, but this was a rare chance!

"Miles! You better start packing!"

I glanced at the time and saw it was 8 p.m. already. I had to get up in the middle of the night and leave for the airport.

"KAY!"

--

I couldn't even sleep! I stayed up all night, and now I was in the car, driving there.

"You excited, bud?" My dad asked, turning to me.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll miss you though, Daddy."

He reflected my smile. "I'll miss you too, Miles. But I'm sure Aunt Layla and Maddie will take good care of you."

"I'll miss you too, Miles! Christmas just won't be the same without you!" Jackson sighed dramatically.

I laughed. "Right… well… bye."

I looked out the window to see us pulling up to the airport and opened the door once we'd parked. They'd stepped out and helped me get my bags, but once I got it situated, they didn't go in with me.

"Y- you guys coming?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're going to have to go to the dentist for Jackson, bud. But you'll be okay, right?"

I smiled sadly. "Yeah… bye Daddy, love you…" I hugged him and sniffled. Hey, it was my first Christmas without them! "Bye Jackson… Love you."

He smiled openly and I hugged him, too. "Bye Sis, love you."

I watched their taxi leave and turned toward the giant building, taking a deep breath of some California air. It was the last I was going to have for a while.

"Miley!" Two brunettes and a blond tackled me.

"Whoa! Hey!" I giggled as they tore from me and grinned sadly.

"I'll miss you guys! But I'm sure you know that."

"Same here, Miles." Alex smiled.

"You have fun over in Colorado, okay?" Lilly giggles.

"Make sure Maddie takes care of you!" Mitchie jokes.

I laughed. "I will. But it _is _Maddie… and well, she's Maddie." Maddie was my cousin and another one of our best friends.

They laughed. "Yeah… tell her we said hi and call us _right _when you get out of that plane!" **(A/N IF SHE DOES! BWAHAH! Lol. Okay, yeah, anyway…)**

"I will. Y'all have a good Christmas without me. Good luck with Oliver..." We laughed. Oliver? Cristmas? Good? Um....

"We'll try… you have one without us." Mitchie replied, her eyes tearing.

"I'll try. Promise me you guys will try and manage?" I felt tears start burning my own eyes, too.

"You promise us you'll be here before New Years?" Lilly smiled, also starting to tear.

"Of course!"

"Then it's a deal." Alex said, she had already started crying.

"Bye guys. Love you. Merry Christmas!" We had one last group hug and I walked into the airport.

--

I got into the gate and sat, waiting to leave. "Gate 49 will be boarding in a few minutes."

I quickly hopped up, excited and waited in line.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the one going to Colorado is Gate 46. It was switched. Oh, and it seems they're about to stop boarding! You've better hurry, Miss!" The lady said, pointing to a teenager beside a gate on her cell phone. The waiting room was empty.

"Oh! Thank you!" I smiled before running off to the other person. "Um, sorry, I went to the wrong gate. Here."

The girl that seemed actually pretty young just kept the scowl on her face and put my passport threw the scanner carelessly. "Whatever, get in. But I don't even know _what _you're doing."

I gave her an odd look. "Wait, but didn't you already boar-"

The girl gave me a look, saying she was on the phone and I just walked in. "Um, okay then…"

I walked through everything and into the plane. It seemed… empty. Well, maybe I was just a little early_. Better early than late! _I started putting my bags above and sat down at my assigned seat. Luckily, I got the window seat.

I started to hear voices and was comforted. They're probably more passengers. "Yeah, let me just lock it up." I heard someone say faintly.

What? "Um, hello?"

But they couldn't hear me. The two men were just laughing freely, but then I heard a sound of a door slamming and my eyes grew wide.

"Oh no…" I ran to a window, and looked out. No one was paying attention to me, though. "Hello?! Help! Let me out!" I banged repeatedly.

I sprinted to the door of the plane and started smashing it. "Someone help me! Get me out!"

"Damnit!" I squeaked. "Hello?! Is anyone in here?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hey, baby."

I practically jumped 5 feet in the air, almost hitting the top of the plane. "Holy sh- what the hell was that?!"

I looked at the boy that seemed to be a few years older than me. But, he was hot.

He smirked. "Hello to you, too. I'm Shane Gray."

"Oh, is that how you greet girls? Scare them and make them jump 10 feet in the air?"  
I muttered sarcastically so that he couldn't hear.

"Say that again?"

"Um, great. I'm Miley." I said icily.

"Aw, on a plane with a pretty girl and no mistletoe? What a bummer."

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood to be making out with a random boy I'm going to be stuck on a plane with!" I glared at him. But if we weren't in the situation, I probably wouldn't mind!

"A random hot boy! And anyway, when _will _you be in the mood?"

Okay, changed my mind. He's a jerk. "Shut up and find a way ou- _why _are you here?"

He shrugged. "I heard a hot girl came in and wanted to get her number."

I gave him a dirty look and he grinned. "Okay, so… maybe I got a dare to break into an airplane. I mean, I was going to Massachusetts anyway. Damn I'm hot. Someone need to turn on the air."

"Wait, what? Uh, say that again?"

"What, I'm hot?" He smirked again.

I scowled. "No, the part that actually made sense."

His smirk dropped and I had to do all I could to not grin. "The part about Massachusetts."

"Uh, yeah, I'm going there. This _is _the plane to Massachusetts so I thought, why not break into this one?"

My mind had zoned out at 'This is the plane to Massachusetts'. "You're kidding me, right?"

He shrugged. "Well, no not really. I mean, I was going to go on this plane anyway, so I didn't really see the problem in-"

"Sh- shut up." I stuttered, my mind lost in thought. "I'm not talking about that…"

He silenced himself. "This is the plane… to Massachusetts…"

He nodded looking around awkwardly. "Uh, yap!" **(A/N lol, yap is my new word. Yap as in Yep and Ya hahahah)**

I sighed in disbelief and fell back onto the chair behind me. "Wow. Unbelievable!"

He shrugged and sat beside me as I went on. "So… I'm stuck on a plane with a random idiot and no explanation?!" I quickly glanced to my phone. "And, of course, no reception either!"

"Y- wait, hey!!"

I groaned. "My point proven. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Don't wake me." I grumpily stood to walk to first class, but he stopped me.

"But what if-"

"I said _don't _wake me." I spat, obviously not in a good mood.

--

I moaned as I stretched. All that had recently happened replayed in my head.

"Oh great. Where is that idiot?"

I felt a chill and got up to look for him.

I found him sitting and writing things on the foggy windows. "Retard." I nodded at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Bitch."

I glared at him and looked around. "Fridge is down the hall in the room on the right if you're wondering."

I wordlessly walked to where he directed and pulled out a coke then walked back to first class, shivering once I passed him.

He stood and started taking stripping. "Uh, what in the world are you doing?"

He didn't say anything. "You better not be getting any ideas!"

He rolled his eyes I noticed he had only taken off his hoodie. He handed it to me and I looked at it. What were my options? So… take it and be warm or don't take it and be stubborn. I got another chill and couldn't help it; I took it.

"Gah, what happened? It was hot, now it's freezing cold!" I muttered a quick thanks and gratefully took his jacket.

He smiled a little back as I slipped it on. He was actually pretty cute for a self-centered jerk. "Oh, I don't really know. Someone came in and started flying us somewhere, then left."

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Uh, excuse me?"

"It was some random guy. I think he was-"

"SOMEONE CAME IN AND SAW US, THEN JUST LEFT US HERE?!" I screamed into his face, pinning him against the chair.

He winced at my voice. "Y- yeah, but-"

"WHO ON EARTH WOULD LEAVE TWO TEENS ON A PLANE?!"

"W- well maybe he didn't see u-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T MAKE US KNOWN?! WHAT THE HE- WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! NOW I AM STUCK ON THIS PLANE WITH A NO-BRAIN PIG WHO-"

"HEY! I DO TOO HAVE A BRAIN!"

"Yeah?! Well why didn't you GET. US. OUT OF HERE?!"

He shrugged and shifted out of my hands. "W- well, maybe I wasn't awake?"

Fire burned in my eyes. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?!"

"I- I don't really know. I kind of… know it happened… but I was asleep. You know?"

"No." I glared at him.

"W- well it's over now. We're stuck here so we might as well get used to each other."

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU'D WOKE UP AND MADE US KNOWN!"

"Look! Stop yelling at me-"

"WHY SHOULD I?! I THINK YOU DESERVE IT!!"

"Can we just try and-"

"OH SHUT UP! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF THIS PLACE, NOW WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE FREAKIN A-"

My mouth stopped. My mind stopped. My heart stopped. My anger stopped. My stress stopped. The only thing I could do and think was 'kiss back'. He pulled away and I felt kind of disappointed.

He gave me a small smile. "Finally, you stopped talking." And with that, he left; leaving me confused and dazed.

* * *

**Hehehhee... i think that was some pretty good moe! AH! im so excited for christmas. lol. Oh, and last night i was watching YouTube Live! Anyone else? haha... SHILEY!!! Shiley rocks. lol. I've already got a sequel on my mind! I don't even have the ending for this figured out, but i no what the sequels gonna b called! Last Christmas!!! haha. I keep listening to All I Want For Christmas and Last Christmas, so i think this i pretty good. lol. I just don't know if I'm going to make this end with a happy ending or not!!! BWAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Uh, anyway, hope u liked it! lol. GO CHRISTMAS! and shiley. and moe. lol. WOOHOO!**


	3. Reception

**DISCLAIMER: um, obviously i own nothing still.**

**I'm soo sorry for the wait! you see, i was in tennessee!!! I stayed at the Gaylord Opryland! its so nice.. lol. And yes, the name is weird, DON'T RUB IT IN. haha. Anyway, it was for a dace competition and we had to take classes for a bunh of different types of dancing, so now im sore. Oh, and we got 2nd. Again. just like last year. And in nationals. We made 2nd. UGH!!!! Okay, anyway, im realllly sore, so.. sorry.. lol. but im still updating, nu duh! haha. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel special!!!! Seriously. You have noooooooo idea! Anyway, back to the story. And if u dont remember because of the long wait, here's a summary!**

**_Uh, Shane kissed miley to make her shut up because she was yelling at him because he didn't wake up and tell the guy they were in there. Now they are somewhere else and they don't know where and its cold.. lol._ **

**yeah hahaha**

* * *

I sat in the seat that was once occupied by Shane deep in thought. _Why the hell did I kiss him back?! WHY DID WE KISS?! We met for… I don't know, barely any time. I wonder how long I slept! Where am I?! WHY HIM?! Why me?! Why'd we have to get stuck together?!?! Especially on Christmas. Uh, hello! One of my favorite seasons! _

_And now I'm with this guy for who knows how long! But… I think I felt something when we kisse- no! Impossible! Probably not. I talked to him for a - well, I don't know, but not that long- I can't fall in love with him! Well… maybe that's why we are stuck together… This was what Destiny chose for how we'd meet… Wow, weird… MILEY! STOP TALKIN LIKE THAT! You're going crazy! Okay, you didn't feel anything with Shane._

_You DON'T LIKE HIM! It was just… I don't know, a temporary thing?! Ah, I'm confusing myself. Let's stop… I should probably stop talking to myself… This is weird… What's my family doing? Well, this is a better topic than what I was thinking before! I wonder what time it is…_

I glanced at my phone. _Oh, 6 P.M. Dang, I slept for a long time! Fr- wait, what?! _I took a double take and almost screamed in pleasure. Reception! Maybe I could get out of this place and- maybe I could get away from Shane!!! Even though I kind of- okay, enough, let's call now… Who…?

My fingers flew through my contacts and stopped on Alex's name. Hey, I had a lot of friends starting with the letter 'A'!

Ring….

…ring…

…ring…

"Hello?"

I squealed. "ALEX!"

"MILEY! You there yet?! How was the flight?! GUYS! I'M TALKING TO MILEY!"

Before I knew it, the phone was speaking a different voice. "MILES!!! HEY! YOU MISS ME? YOU MISS US? HOW'S COLORADO?!" Mitchie rambled.

"MILEYYYYY!!! I MISS YOU SOOO MUCH! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU COME BACK! CHRISTMAS JUST WON'T BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU! AW, I MISS YOU SOO-"

"Heyy Miley!"

There was an awkward silence after Oliver had spoken in his donut voice, but after a few seconds the sound of fighting, screams of 'Give me the phone!' and Oliver screaming like he was dying filled my ears. I laughed. They hadn't changed.

"BWAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME NOW!" I heard Lilly yell maniacally. "Wow, I've been spending too much time around Rico…" She muttered.

I laughed. "I sure hope not!"

"Oh! Miley! Right! I forgot why we were fighting for Alex's phone! So I was-"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Okay, Lilly. I get the point. Anyway, how's Malibu?"

She sighed. "Oh, same old, same old. Except for the fact I lost one of my best friends! What's up with Colorado?"

"Aw, thanks Lils. Oh! And… Colorado…?" I looked around the plane. "Cold…"

"Surprising!" She said sarcastically.

"And… airplaney…"

"Huh?"

"Um… long story."

"I've got time! Unless Alex, Mitchie, and Oliver somehow find me…"

I laughed and started explaining.

"Oh… my… gosh…" She said speechless. "You have got to be kidding me."

"That's what I said!"

"I knew you shouldn't have left! Oh my gosh, you could die!!"

I sighed and slumped down into my seat. "This is seriously NOT the adventure I was hoping for…"

__

FLASHBACK

My friends and I were sitting on the beach talking about Christmas.

"I can't believe you're leaving, Miles!" Lilly frowned, giving me a one arm hug.

"Same… I'm going to miss Malibu."

"Call us every second you have, okay?!" Alex smiled.

"Of course!"

"I can't believe you're leaving us with Oliver!" Mitchie shuttered, making me laugh.

"I'm soooo sorry."

We laid back into the sand in silence, just watching the stars. "I hope you have fun." Alex whispered.

"Yeah, being out of boring-ol-Malibu." Lilly added.

"Nah, I'm going to miss this dump." I smiled.

"Planes still scare me. I hope they don't scare you." Mitchie joked.

"I think I'll be okay." I giggled.

I sighed. "I really do hope this isn't boring, though."

They silently agreed and a shooting star appeared. "Close your eyes. Make a wish." Mitchie said, barely above a whisper.

We closed our eyes and I went. "I hope this Christmas is full of adventure."

Next was Alex. "I hope this winter will be full of romance." She was always the romantic!

Mitchie. "I hope this Christmas will be unbelievable… in a good way."

Lilly. "I hope this Christmas will be the best. For all of us."

We opened our eyes and the star looked as if it had winked at us. Then it left.

FLASHBACK OVER

"But… you said you were on the plane with a… boy?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes with a slight smile. Typical Lilly! "Yes, Lillian."

"Hey! Don't call me that! I was just wondering!"

"For a reason!"

"…yeah, you're right!"

"Aren't I always?"

She laughed. "Anyway, is he… cute?"

Okay, maybe I had left out the part where we kissed.

"…I hate to admit this… but yes… but not only that, HE IS SMOKIN'!"

She laughed again. "Cute and hot? Dang girl, destiny favors you!"

I laughed with her. "Too bad he's a totally jer-"

"DID YOU GUYS KISS?!"

"Lilly, I've been on here for a few hours." I spoke incredulously, even though we did.

"So?!"

I was silent, thinking if I should tell her. "Well…"

"MILEY!"

"OKAY YES!!!"

"EEEEEEEEP!!!"

"I KNOW!!!"

"I guess Alex's wish was true! Full of rooomannnnce!" She sang.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, do you think there's any way you can get me out of here?!"

"Oh! Right! Well it would probably take me a year or two to skateboard there, but if I hitchhiked a ri-"

"LILLY! A way that could actually happen _without _you getting kidnapped?!"

"Um… should I tell your Dad?"

"NO!"

"Miley!"

"What if he decides he doesn't trust me anymore and doesn't let me go places alone?! LILLY I'D DIE!"

"Look, do you want me to get you out of there or not?"

"Just… can you find a better way?"

"Well, I could call Maddie, but I don't know what that would do…"

"Just call her and tell her later."

"Okay, but Miley, seriously…"

"Fine… But tell him in a way that won't make him explode?"

--

****

Lilly's POV

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

"Oh boy!" I squeaked.

"CALL HER AND TELL HER WE'LL GET HER OUT OF THERE AS FAST AS WE CAN!"

I nodded. "Okay, but I really don't know if you can, because I mean, we don't even know where she is and-"

"Lilly." He said in a warning voice. "Don't make me get Jackson and his-"

"Calling!" I squeaked again as I took out Alex's phone.

"Lilly! How'd it go?!"

"Well…?" I said hoping she'd buy it.

"LILLY!"

"Okay, maaaybe _not _so well…"

"Great, what am I going to _do_?!"

"You could always comfort yourself by asking Shane to give you a mas-"

"Lilly."

"I know!"

"Anyway… how are Mitch and Ollie?"

I laughed. "Cute as always. With the occasional BLEGH!"

She laughed too. "How usual."

"How are you and Shaaane?"

"Lilly."

I giggled. "You're just trying to hide the fact that you like him! You did say he was hot _and _cute."

"Well…" She said, obviously trying to come up with an excuse. "He may be attractive, but he's an arrogant jerk face."

"…right…"

"Seriously! I hate him!"

"But…?"

"But he's hot…" She sighed, defeated.

"Maybe you'll grow to like him! Or maybe even luhhhve!"

She laughed dryly. "Doubt it. But, I should save my batteries. Bye Lils! Tell Alex, Mitch, and Ollie bye!"

"Kay! Bye Miles!"

I hung up and sighed. "Ohhh boy."

--

****

Miley's POV

I sighed and sunk down in my seat. Stupid boys. So confusing. Stupid me. Coming into the plane. Stupid flight attendant! Letting me in! Ugh! Well… maybe I can call the airport! Yes!

I hopped out of my seat and started running towards the stairs to find the airport number, but ran into someone. And… I obviously knew who it was. Who else is there for me to run into?

"Whoa, slow down there Miley." Shane smirked as I laid on top of him.

"Shut up, Shane. I'm trying to find a way out unlike _somebody_!"

"What, by laying on me?"

I blushed and stood up, then lifted my chin to walk down the stairs. "Hey, I was just kidding!"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Oh, come on. I know you don't hate me!"

"Yes I do."

"Aw, you're just playing hard to get."

I scowled and kept going, turning to the front of the plane and ignoring him. "Mileyyyy!" He whined and I heard his footsteps going down the stairs as well.

"I heard what you said about me."

I froze. "What?!"

"I said I heard what you-"

"You were eavesdropping?!"

"Well… no not reall- yes."

"You can't just invade my privacy by listening to my phone calls!" I turned, giving him the evil eye.

"What else could I do? You were talking so loud and this plane isn't soundproof!"

"Well-" I stopped myself. "What did you hear…?" I asked raising an eyebrow, interested.

He smirked. "Practically everything? Like I heard you say I was irresistab-"

"How do you know I was talking about you?! And if I was, I did not say you were irresistible!"

"Did not, as in, you did say I was, just in a different form."

I couldn't argue with that…

His smirk grew at my lack of words and he went on. "Like you said I am smokin' hot and attractive-"

"And I said you are an arrogant jerk face!!!"

He shrugged. "Must I repeat? Playing hard to get!!"

I scowled and turned. "Look, I'm not going to ever meet you again after we get out of here, so let's not start something. Just help me find a way out."

He sighed and followed me. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Just any paper that could tell a phone number to help or just anything!"

We searched through the papers and I found nothing helpful what-so-ever.

"You find anything?" I mumbled as I rummaged through some more papers.

"Nope. Nothing but half of a chocolate doughnut!" He said sounding muffled.

I turned to him and he smiled with the doughnut in his mouth. I almost giggled at how cute the sight was, but remembered how idiotic and arrogant he was. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Miley, seriously, can we just try to get along?" He asked hopefully, grabbing my arm gently.

I pulled away from his touch roughly and looked back to the papers. "Don't touch me."

"Miley. Stop being so closed in." He sighed, leaning against my side of the table and watching me.

"What are you, Dr. Phil?"

"If you want me to be!" He grinned.

I smiled a little, but looked away and covered my face so he wouldn't see. "Aww, I saw that smile!" He cooed, poking my arm.

"Sh- shut up!" I stuttered.

"Miley, really-"

"Shane! Just concentrate on looking for a way out, okay?! I'm not interested in getting any relationship with you! Not as a friend or a girlfriend!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air and running out of the room.

As I left, I didn't hear him running after me or making any sound.

* * *

**You likey? cuz idk... lol I think i spent 2 much time with the whole Lilly talky thing. Mayb im just obsessed with moe... lol. Or I mean, Shiley. Anyway, on my other story for Maximum Ride that im typing, this person is spam reviewing and its kinda freaking me out and pressuring me bcuz theyr threatening to leave and rushing me kinda so i have to go write that... lol. Seriosuly. They are kiiinda freakn me out. Haha, so... yeah. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And merry almost (not really) christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and a random thought just popped into my mind! We should have a national MOE DAY!!!!! idk when... lol. Whenever you guys liiike. **

**UGHHH IM SO MAD. I JUST SAVED AND THEN ONE OF MY LINES FROM UP THERE JUST WENT DOWN HERE! grrr... i hate it when that happens. So, if my story seems really messed up and out of order, its fanfic's fault. grrr**


	4. No Flirting Around The Guests!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**YAY! I love this story. haha. i forgot my love for it though, but i remember again. I love christmas! But guess what?! My mom is calling everyone we know and shes telling them not to buy us any presents... lol. hahahahah. how weird is that. ANYWAY, i made LOTSA NEW STORIES! lol okay mayb not a lot lot, but yeah. like, what, two? lol. TOMORROWS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! but ew, i have LA tomorrow. I hate LA, id usually like it, cuz its like writing and stuff... but my class sucks. lol. Im in the not smart class... everyones like "omj u should b in the smart class" and im like "NOOOOO" lol.... but some people r like "omj ur so slow it makes sense that ur in the dumbyclass" and im like "...thanks....?" lol. **

**Today i was crying so much because of sad and happy videos on youtube. Sighh , guys, im sooo sorry but i dont have time to reread this and make changes soo its gonna b really bad. lol. Wow my brother is stupid. im gonna murder him.**

**No, jk. wish i wasnt thoughhhh...anyway, this is probably gonna get messed up, like fanfic does... i hate it when it rearranges my stories!!!**

**

* * *

**

I knew I was being really bitchy… he just wanted us to get along and I kind freaked. Okay, I _did _freak. Gah, I'm so stupid. I paused and pivoted in step so I could turn and apologize, but as I walked closer I heard a guitar. I walked faster and peeked my head around the corner to see Shane strumming his guitar and humming softly. Wait, okay, how random is that? Guitar? Hahaha! Okay, anyway...

I raised my eyebrows. He could easily be called the guy of my dreams if he stopped being cocky for a little, but I think I'm just over exaggerating on that a bit…

"I didn't know you could play guitar." I suppressed a grin when he jumped.

"What? Oh. I'm not as good as my brothers, but I'm decent." He smiled embarrassed.

He was seeming shy. I knew I really hurt him.

"Can I see it?"

He wordlessly handed it to me as I sat on the seat top across from him. "Does it have a name?" I murmured, expecting a laugh or 'What the heck?'.

"Yup. Hannah." He grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't expect it to have a name. Usually when I ask that, people look at me like I'm a freak or something."

He chuckled. "Well, you're not the only one."

I shielded my smile with my hair and looked down as my fingers strummed the guitar in a random pattern.

"You can play?" He asked, amused.

"Yeah. My dad taught me. Then I just started playing and singing more and more."

"Can you play me a song?"

I blushed and looked up at him. "Well… I don't know. I'm not good in front of crowds."

"There's only me! Come on." He coaxed.

So... I took a deep breath and...

_"After twelve, not so well  
Won't pretend it's too soon to tell  
What's 'round this bend  
No disgrace, about face  
Anything not to have to chase  
You down again_

_You know  
Nothing hurts like losing  
When ya know it's really gone  
Except for the pain of choosin  
To hold too long_

_I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll_

_A lot to say, but not today  
Let the radio break the silence  
As we drive  
A kiss goodbye, not this time  
Don't remember what about this song  
I ever liked_

_Ya know  
Nothing hurts like losing  
When ya know I'm already gone  
Except for the pain of choosin  
To hold too long_

_I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll_

_I thought maybe we were getting somewhere  
But we're still nowhere at all  
I watched your tail lights fading  
I try but it still won't fall  
I remember what it feels like  
To know love and have it taken away  
I can't think of what I learned right now  
But I'll be thanking you someday_

_I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll_

_Let the credits start to roll_

_So I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
(Be the end of the road)_

_Will be the end of the road  
(Be the end of the road)"_

He stopped and looked up, scared to see his reaction. His face looked surprised and shocked.

"Um… was it that bad?" I giggled nervously.

"Wh- No! No! Of course not! It was amazing!"

My eyes grew. "Cute-Cocky-Boy-Say-What!?"

"No! No kidding! It was amazing."

I blushed shyly. "Well… thanks."

He smiled. "You should so get a record deal!"

I laughed. "I don't think so. That would be so insane and unbelievable."

He laughed too. "Well how insane and unbelievable is it to be stuck on a plane for Christmas break?"

"Can't argue with that." I grinned.

"Wait, did I remember you calling me cute?" He smirked.

"What? No! No, of course not. Pfffft. Pshaww. Where did you get… that idea?! I mean, pfffttt pshhh…." I laughed awkwardly, failing to lie.

His smirk turned to a smile. "Well, thank you."

"You know, Shane. Maybe you aren't that bad after all." I smiled back, my smile growing as I saw him blush.

"Well… thanks…"

There was a comfortable silence and I glanced at him. "Play me a song?"

"What?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"A song. You can play, can't you?"

He looked down. "I guess. Not as good as you, though."

I giggled. "Lie."

He smiled up at me. "Well, my songs are kind of embarrassing."

"If you tell me they're about donuts I'll smack you."

He blinked. "No…?"

"Good." I nodded.

After a second or two he burst out laughing. "What?" I asked, embarrassed.

"You are so weird." He managed to spit out between laughs.

I scoffed jokingly. "What? How?"

He just shook his head, chuckling and sighed_._

_"_You're still going to sing me the non-donut song, though, right?" I asked, looking at him hopefully.

He smiled and looked down. "I guess so. Just not now. You'll hear my voice and guitar playing when the time comes."

"Yes, fortune cookie." I rolled my eyes teasingly.

Now was his turn to scoff, making me laugh. "I'm going to get a coke. You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good. If I get thirsty I'll just sip out of yours when you're not looking."

I tried to hide my smile and rolled my eyes as I walked for the fridge.

_

* * *

_

**_Shane's POV_**

I smiled. I'm happy Miley and I finally got along. She has a beautiful voice, too. She was just perfect, wasn't she? I eyed her cell phone, laying on the chair she was sitting in. I smirked and picked it up, typing my number in.

_**Name:** Shane 'The Hottest Man In The World' Gray_

_**Mobile 1:** (Insert Shane's Number Here)_

_**Home:** (Blahahahhaha)_

_**Work: **(Insert Random Numbers Here)_

_**Email 1:** Shawtyerahawty at yahoo dot com. (LOL Miley, that's really not it…)_

_**Group: **(New Group) The Hottest Man Ever Since Forever and Because Of That He Gets His Own Group YEAH WHAT NOW_

_**Picture:** (I quickly snapped a picture of myself and inserted it)_

_**Ringtone:** (I glanced through her ringtones and saw many song names I'd never heard of. But I had heard 'That's What You Get' by Paramore. And, well…)_

I didn't fill out anything else, though, because I was interrupted.

"And the seven things, I hate the most that you do! You make me love you! Woahh you do, ohh!" A voice sang that seemed so familiar. Maybe because I just heard it singing a different song a few minutes ago.

She still sounded amazing. I smiled. Wait- where was that song even coming from? I searched the seats and even my pockets. Okay, I have those slow moments.

Wow, Shane. No duh. Gosh, my 3rd grade teacher was right. I barely have the brain of a peanut. And they don't have brains. Actually… I wouldn't really know. I've never dissected one. But… I probably would've seen a brain if I was eating-

I should pick up…

"Hello?"

"…I really hope this isn't Miley…" A girl voice said from the other end.

I shook my head, forgetting she couldn't see me. "Oh, uh, no. This is Shane. Miley's getting a coke."

"…Um… Okay…? This is Alex."

"Cool."

"Sure… Okay -wait- who are you again?"

"I'm Shane."

"I know that. But like, seriously, who are you, exactly??"

"Ohhh, right! I'm the guy she's stuck on the plane with."

'Alex' was silent. "Um… oh. I'm one of Miley's best friends."

"Oh! Were you who she was talking to before?"

"No. Lilly stole my phone. That no good stealy skateboard wheely."

"Right… I should've known." I replied sarcastically. "Who is Lilly?"

"Oh, she's another one of our best friends."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence. "WAIT. You're a guy?!"

"Naww!" I said sarcastically. "I get that a lot." I added, 'seriously'.

She laughed. "Aw, you're funny, too. Are you hot? Cute? Attractive? All of the above? Rate yourself, 1 to 10."

Okay, this was not weird at all… "Um… what?"

"Sorry. I get a little carrie-"

"Hey, who are you talking to?" A guy's voice interrupted.

"Well, I called Mil-"

"Heyyyy Milayyyy!"

"And I guess it's your turn to talk now." Alex muttered sarcastically, handing the boy the phone.

"Miley! You miss me?! What's up girl fraaaynd?"

…What. In. The. World. Hopefully, this guy wasn't dating her. 1. He seems kind of loopy. 2. …Well, I'm not going to say two, but just know I have two very good excuses.

"Oliver! That's a guy you're talking to!"

"…Miley turned into a guy?! Oh gosh, don't tell me she's Milo again. I can't believe McFly even fell for tha-" **(A/N I couldn't use Jonas Brothers! Well I mean, I could… But I didn't…. idk.**)"OLIVER."

I was just silent as this whole thing happened. Milo? McFly? Weren't they that famous boy band or something? Girls at my school always OBSESS over them. 'Oh my gosh, they are sooo hot' 'Oh my goodness, DANNY JONES' 'Dougie is who you will see when you search HAWT' 'Harry Judd is LOVE' 'Tom completes meee' . Yeah. Talk about awkward.

Wait, how did Miley meet them? She fooled them? What? Milo?

"Um, what?"

"OH MY GOSH, IT _IS_ A GUY. Dang Miley, you're getting GOOD at disguising your voi-"

"This isn't Miley."

"Yeah, yeah I know. It's Milo. I get it, no need to fool anybod-"

"Uh, I'm Shane."

"Oh, you picked a normal name! That's coo-"

"Oliver. Would you like me to spell it out for you? That. Is. A. Real. GUY."

"Oh… … … … Awkward!"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"Uh… Forgive and forget?"

"Sure." I laughed.

"Hey, you're on speaker now!" Alex said, or well, screamed into the phone.

"Cool-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Someone screamed.

I jumped and almost dropped the phone. "What the hell was that?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MILEY?!" A girl yelled.

I winced. Gosh, Miley had some cooky-loud friends. "NOTHING! NOTHING IS WRONG WITH MILEY." Alex screamed, frustrated.

"Oh. Well then who's that? And where's Lilly? And why is Miley stuck in the plane, again?"

"This is Shane. They guy she's stuck in the plane with. Lilly ran home, her mom called on HER phone. Miley is stuck because of that retarded airplane lady." Alex explained calmly.

"Shane? Guy? SHE'S STUCK ON A _PLANE_ WITH A GUY NAMED _SHANE_?!"

"Yes. I just said that."

"Haha, nice one, Mitch. You kind of rhymed."

…

"…Right, anyway, is he hot?" Mitchie asked, not knowing I was there.

"Mitch?"

"Hm?"

"He can hear you."

"…oh… Awkward…" She murmured.

I laughed. "Is this what it's like when Miley's around?"

"Nah, it's usually more calm. She kind of keeps us together. Like I have no idea how she puts up with these people." Alex sighed, laughing slightly.

"Hey guys!" Another girl's voice said.

Oh gosh, another. Haha, I'm just kidding! Her friends were actually really entertaining. Kind of like the people I'd hang out with.

"Hey Lilly. This is Shane."

"Hey Sha- OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE SHANE."

"Uh… yup, that's me." I spoke into the phone awkwardly. "Why?"

"I HEARD THAT FOR MILEY TH- I mean… never mind!"

I was going to push on, but was interrupted by… "Hey Shane! You'll never guess what happened! I got lost! I mean, seriously, how do you get lost in a plane-" She stopped and looked at me suspiciously, my hand up my shirt. "Okay, I don't want to know what you're doing under there."

I grinned nervously. "Ha ha. Y- yeah."

Little squeaks were coming from the phone, making me widen my eyes. Oh geeze, I really hope she doesn't-

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What's that noise? Where's my pho-" Realization dawned on her and she glared at me. "Shane. Who are you talking to?" She demanded.

"Hehe." I grinned sheepishly and thought back to the conversation I had with them, recalling their names. "Um… Alex, Oliver, Mitchie, and Lilly."

"Oh my gosh, Shane." She rolled her eyes, holding her hand out and waiting for me to giver her the phone.

I smirked and handed her the phone. Her friends were soo going to ask her about me. She'd blush. And, well, do all that cute stuff she always did. Uh, wow, is it me, or am I falling hard? After, what, a day? My brothers will go crazy when I tell them.

WHOA! Wait, rewind! MY BROTHERS! Damn, they're probably going crazy! Maybe even called the police already!! I rummaged through my pockets hurriedly.

GOSH! WHERE THE HELL COULD THEY POSSIBLY BE?!

_

* * *

_

**Nate's POV**

Jason and I stood there, rocking on our heels. Or well, I was. Jason was sighing and sitting. "Dude, where is he?" Jason sighed, once more.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Okay, so… we might not seemed worried that our brother has been gone for a day or two. Well, we don't call him DJ Danger for nothing! Or as he likes to call himself, DJ Danjaaaaa!

"I don't belong here! I got to move on, dear!" I picked up immediately once I saw it was Shane, cutting 'Afterlife' off.

"Shane?! Where the hell are you?!"

"Um, this isn't Shane." A girl voice responded. Yeah, girl.

"…Shane, puberty does the opposite of this… Jason was right when he said you weren't exactly normal once you were born…"

'Shane' giggled. "I'm not Shane. I'm Miley."

I gave Jason, who was listening closely by leaning into my ear, a puzzled expression. "Miley?"

"Yup. We're stuck on a plane in the middle of nowh-"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nah."

"When?! How?! Where?!"

"Well… I got stuck because these guys closed the door without asking if anyone was in here. It was, like, a day ago. We're, like I said, in the middle of nowhere."

I groaned, but restrained from hitting my head against the wall of my house. "Gosh, he would."

"So, you're his brother, right?"

"Oh, yeah, Nate Gray. You're Miley…?"

"Miley Stewart. I was on my way to Colorado… but now I'm stuck in this plane… with an idiot. No offense."

"None taken." I sighed. "Wait…Where is he?"

"Oh, he's getting me a coke."

Jason laughed loudly. "Clearly being stuck on a plane for a day has gotten to his head!"

"What?"

"Shane's not much of a gentlemen. We'd throw a party if he just opened a door for our mom." I explained.

She laughed and I knew why Shane liked her. She had a beautiful voice, was funny, nice, and pretty smart. But if Shane got her a drink, she had to either be naked, almost naked, half naked, or incredibly beautiful. Wow, was it me, or did I sound like a pervert…

"Mileeeeeeeey!" Shane's voice rang through the phone.

Jason and I snickered, then smiled. Shane had seemed to have gone back to his normal self, again. Need an explanation? I thought so. Shane was all kiddy and joking and stuff. Then he changed into a arrogant, perverted jerk. Now, I guess he's back to his 5 year old self.

"What, Shane?" Miley sighed, sounding exhausted.

"Why didn't you come save me?! I got lost! It was so freaky!" Jason and I snickered again as we heard Miley get up.

"Can you give me a hug, Miles?"

We smirked as we heard clothes shuffling against the phone. Aww…! Okay, no, not really…

"Are you happy now, Shwaney?" Miley cooed in a baby voice.

We just laughed now. "WHOA! What was that?!" Shane screamed, making us wince.

"Oh, you know, just talkin' to your relatives."

"WHAT?! NATE? JASON?!"

We heard a beep, signaling that we were on speaker. "Hey Shane… Heard you got stuck on that plane…"

"I'm fine…" Shane replied, flirtingly. Ew, he was probably talking with Miley…

THUMP! "Ow!" Shane squeaked. "What was that for?"

"No flirting around guests." Miley said in a warning tone.

Jason and I stifled our laughs.

"What? But they're not guests! They're my brothers! And, wow, Miles, they're not even here!"

THUMP! "Ow! Stop doing that!"

"_You_ stop yelling!"

"What?! Why can't you stop hitting me?!"

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP YELLING?!"

"OH. YEAH. WHAT. WHO'S YELLING NOW, MILEY?!"

"You…"

"…Oh yeah…"

There was an awkward silence and I blinked. "Uh, yeah, well we should go tell Mom and Dad…"

"Okay… just cover your ears. They may blow off." Shane joked.

We smiled and hung up. "I think they're a good couple."

Jason grinned and nodded, then worry etched over his face.

"What?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at me. "Shane can't date Miley…"

"Why?"

He gave me a look and realization hit me. Oh… crap.

_

* * *

_

**Miley's POV**

"Your brothers ar-"

"DID THEY SAY SOMETHING MEAN TO YOU?! WERE THEY BEING JERKS?!"

I stifled my laugh and shook my head. "No! They were really nice!"

"…Oh…" He calmed down. "Did Nate flirt with you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

His face turned slightly pink and I felt a smile tugging at my lips. "W-well… because…! He has a girlfriend! Not cool! Guys shouldn't cheat on their girlfriends!" **(A/N Remember this moment, readers. KEEP IT IN YOUR MIND!!! Lol)**I brushed it off and sat in the closest seat, which was right behind me. "WHAT can we do in here?" I sighed, leaning my head back.

"Well, we could-"

"No, Shane. No."

He gave me a weird look. "I was going to say we could go check out that place I found when I was lost. It has lots of food and stuff."

"Oh!" My eyes lit up and jumped out of my seat. "Lead the way!"

He smiled and grabbed my hand, then started walking so that I was beside him, instead. "Well… what did you think I meant?"

I felt my face heat incredibly. "Um, hurry up, I'm hungry."

I shielded my red face with my hair, but I knew he was grinning and that he knew I was blushing. Oh jeeze.

Then all of a sudden Shane made a sharp turn and my back was slammed against a wall… and… I felt lips on mine.

_

* * *

_

**_LOL insert wofl whistle here!!! lol yh i have to be asleep... so bye!!!! hope u liked it!!_**


	5. I'm Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. And I probably never will own anything.. lol. I'm not getting anything for Christmas!! WAHH**

* * *

He pulled away from me and I immediately felt kind of empty. He smiled a bit and had a faint blush tinted on his face.

"I…" He started, but then stopped and seemed to search my eyes for any emotions.

I wanted to move my head so that he couldn't see them, because I was sure to be embarrassed when he found out that I actually enjoyed it and wanted more, but I couldn't. I just stayed frozen there.

"I'm… sorry…?"

"Don't be." I found, coming from my mouth, and I pulled him into another kiss. Wow, talk about no control of my actions!

This one was slower and more… peaceful-ish. But, it just had to be ruined by Shane's freakin' brothers.

"Ho Ho Hopefully this holiday will make us believe that we're exactly where we're supposed to be! And we're ho ho hop-"

Shane groaned against my lips and I giggled as he pulled away reluctantly and grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Hello?" He said, obviously annoyed.

"No, Nate, I am not doing anything important." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, really? I'm actually ecstatic to be talking to you right now." He murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah, no problem, buddy."

"Naw, of course I'm not being sarcastic! Why would I be sarcastic with you? YOU CAN NEVER CATCH MY SARCASM!"

"Yeah, sure, bye."

His scowl turned upside down as he hung up and literally threw his phone onto the floor. "Sorry…"

I smiled and right when he was about to lean in again, I escaped from his hold and started running towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Wh- hey! Miley!" He yelled, and I laughed and kept running until I opened the door.

"Wow…"

I heard Shane slow from behind me. "Yup! I think you owe me for finding this place!"

I turned to him and laughed incredulously. "Hah! Yeah right! You got way more than I owed from those kisses!"

He rolled his eyes jokingly and stood beside me. "So…"

It was amazing. Hundreds of suitcases, obviously full, and food packages and everything. Definitely enough to keep us alive.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I grinned at him mischievously and he smirked.

--

We sat where the pilots usually sat and watched as more snow was caught on the almost fully window. But it still wasn't enough for us to see through, outside it just looked like a fog.

"This is nice…" I breathed.

"Yeah… What day is it?"

I glanced down at my phone, which was laying on my stomach as I sat sturdily on the seat beside the pilot's chair, my feet hanging on one armrest and my head secured on the other. "Two days until Christmas eve."

I sighed. "I was supposed to spend Christmas with my cousin. In Boston."

Shane sighed, too, leaning his head back on his chair, his feet above the airplane controller. "I was supposed to spend Christmas with my brothers and parents."

"But I'm stuck with you." We said at the same time, picking up our heads and shooting each other glares.

We laughed and shifted back into our old positions again. There was a comfortable silence, but I broke it. "Shane, is it nice where you live?"

He didn't say anything for a second, but then nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But, what do you mean? We live in the same state."

"I mean, like, at home. Is it peaceful?"

He laughed quietly. "No, not at all. I have three other brothers, but they always say that if I'm gone it'll be nice and quiet."

I giggled. "My family isn't peaceful, either."

We were silent again, but this time he broke it. "I wish it snowed like this is Cali…"

"I know… Hey!" A thought popped into my head and I jumped up from my seat, landing perfectly on the floor and startling Shane.

"Whoa, hey, what?" He chuckled.

"Isn't there an emergency exit?"

Shane slowly grew a smile. "Yeah! Let's go find it."

He got up from his seat and bent down.

"Um, Shane, what are you doing?"

"Piggy back ride! Get on!"

I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile and hopped on. "Off we go, Lady Miley!"

I smacked his head teasingly and he laughed and started running. "You look on the ceiling. They're always there."

"What about the door ones?"

"We can get those after."

I nodded and started looking up.

--

"Just open the freakin' thing!" Shane moaned.

"I'm trying! Not like you can do any better!" I retorted, stomping my right foot on him just for the fun of it.

"Ugh! How much do you weigh?!"

I scoffed, "What?! Well excu- WHOA!"

Suddenly I was face to face with Shane on the floor and breathing heavily. I looked into his chocolaty brown eyes and he smiled, then I remembered I was mad at him. I stood up and glared at him.

"Why'd you have to move?!"

"Why couldn't you hurry up?!" He shot back, standing up also.

"That thing is locked! It won't open! The pilot has a button that makes it open!"

"Well, why didn't we push the button?!"

"THE PLANE IS NOT ON, DAMNIT!"

"WELL MY BAD!"

"UGH!" We both groaned loudly at the same time, turning away from each other.

"I'm going to eat!" Shane yelled, grabbing his guitar and walking towards the hallway.

"FINE!"

I frowned and looked back up at the little door like thing. "Stupid emergency exit."

I stuck my foot onto one of the seat's armrests and stuck my other onto the one on the separate aisle, heaving myself up, but I wasn't high enough.

"Damnit." I cursed under my breath.

I stood on my tiptoes, trying to reach it. "Just a liiiittle higher! Just a little more! Almost there! Aaaand- AH!"

I fell again, this time with no one to catch me. I huffed and just spread my legs out on the floor. I wasn't going to apologize to him first. I knew it. It was all his fault! Gosh. Damn me and my stubbornness.

--

I sat in this seat, bored out of my mind. An hour or two passed and Shane and I still hadn't talked. Luckily, my phone had music downloaded onto it, so I could listen to it as much as I want… Unless it ran out of battery.

"DAMNIT!" Wow, I've been saying that a lot…

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

My heart skipped a beat and I looked over the seat at Shane. He was just standing there grinning. I quickly replaced my 'Shane!' look with an annoyed look.

"My phone ran out of batteries."

He smiled and sat on the seat beside mine, the aisle seat. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I laughed.

"No, not about your phone. Well, I mean, I guess about your phone, too… but I mean, I'm sorry I kind of, like, made you fall…"

"Oh! Nah, it's okay. I was being stupid and stubborn. It's no reason to be mad."

He shrugged. "Yeah."

I scoffed and playfully slapped his arm and he chuckled. "I'm still sorry, Mi."

I blushed. "Mi?"

"Well… can I call you that? Or do you prefer Miles? Or Miley? Or M? Or E?"

"E?"

"Well, Mile-eeeee…"

I laughed. "I don't care. All those sound nice."

"Good." He smiled again, making my breath hitch.

"Damn, I hate you for that…"

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said you hated me for something…"

My face felt like it was burning. "N- no I didn't."

"Yeah…"

"No… I thought that!"

He frowned. "Why do you hate me?"

"No! I- It's a good thing!"

"What?"

"I hate you for a good thing!"

"…So I should be bad and you'll like me?"

"No!"

"You're confusing me, E…"

I thought for a second. "Yeah, I'm confusing myself, too."

He grinned and pecked my lips. "Well, good. I'm not the only one."

--

I woke up to feel my head on someone's lap. And I obviously knew who's it was. Shane had lifted the armrest so that I could lay down and now he was just laying there uncomfortably. I giggled at his peaceful face. And thought of last night. **(A/N EW LOL YOU HAVE _THE MOST _DISGUSTING MIND!!!)**

Shane and I had been playing 20 Questions and, well, it went way over 20. I learned a lot about him, and vice versa. I told him everything about me, and he told me a lot (I'm not sure it's everything, but I'm pretty sure) about him. He probably knew me better than I knew myself.

The day when we tried to get out from the emergency exit was about 3 days ago. Yeah. That means… today is… Christmas Eve.

Slowly, his eyes flickered open and he spotted me. "Hey Mi…"

I smiled. "Hey Shay!! Oh my gosh, IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!!"

He chuckled and I got up. "Ready for some breakfast?"

"What?" He asked, clueless as usual.

"Come on."

I dragged him to the hallway and to the doorway and opened it. We eventually found our own suitcases.

"Wait!! Miiileyyy! I want to pick out your clothes!!"

I rolled my eyes, with a small smile and stepped out of the way for him to pick out my clothes. A few seconds later a bra was thrown at me and I gasped.

"Shane!"

He laughed and kept digging through my clothes.

"Here."

He picked some jean short shorts and a dark blue tank top. "Shane, please. Something fit for this weather?" I said, referring to the freezing cold air being gushed at me.

"Oh… well you should've thought of that before you brought this pair!"

"Shane." I said in a warning tone and he sighed and put it back in.

"Fiiiine. Gosh, you sound like my mom."

I laughed as he pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with wings on the back. "Nice choice." I grinned grabbing them and walking behind a few suitcases.

"Aw, come on, Miley! What's the fun of that?!"

"Pig!" I yelled, then started to change.

Once I was done, I walked out from behind and saw Shane already done changing. "Now, we can eat."

We ate some of those things you don't have to cook and got pretty full, actually.

"Hey, cutie, I want to show you something." I blushed at how Shane called me 'cutie'.

I mean, we already acted like we were going out, but I still wasn't used to this whole pet name thing.

"Mi, I know it's a little early… but…" He grabbed a surprisingly perfectly wrapped present from his suitcase and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas, Baby…"

My eyes widened and I just stared at it. "Shane…"

"Aw, Babe, you didn't have to get me anything!" Okay, it's kind of fun to call him pet names, too.

"But I wanted too! Open it." He said, handing me the present.

I slowly unwrapped the box, not wanting to tear any papers, and opened it, causing a paper to fly out. "I can sing it, if you want. It's called Girl Of My Dreams."

I gasped grabbing it from the floor to see the paper with lyrics on it in scribbled handwriting.

"You wrote this on the plane?"

"Yeah… When we were mad at each other." He chuckled.

I cracked a smile. "Now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, we should go to the plane gift shop! I'll act surprised!"

I giggled. "Shane, you made this for me. It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten…"

"Well, it get's better." He reached behind him and grabbed his guitar. "Come on. Let's go somewhere more comforting."

We walked to first class and sat on their big chairs and he started to play and sing to me. **(A/N Insert Lyrics Here)**

"'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my… dreams!"

"Did you- Mi! Baby, don't cry…"

"I'm not cry- oh…" I had tears running down my cheeks. "It was so nice…! You _can_ sing! And play guitar!"

He laughed humorously and hugged me. "Thanks. Now you stop crying. It makes me feel kind of guilty."

I gave a watery laugh. "That's so weird."

He chuckled and started playing a different tune. "

_Oh winter, winter couldn't come quicker.  
Hope she got the card that I sent her,  
A free ticket to my doorstep.  
I'm a worried man, no I haven't slept.  
I'm writing her and mister Santa Claus,  
hoping he could maybe make some calls,  
'cause she's out of this world, bring it back to me.  
'cause it's Christmas and this is where she needs to be._

_Merry Christmas, baby.  
the only thing on my wish list, maybe.  
you would come back home to me,  
and we could walk the streets  
and they could hear us sing.  
Merry Christmas, darling.  
look at us, you can watch us fall  
in love again, 'cause it's the season  
for us to be together, us to be together again.  
together again._

_By the fire with some mistletoe,  
change quick into my Christmas robe.  
take a walk and we could watch the lights,  
I'm not cold when you're by my side.  
the sleigh bells on my roof keep me up all  
night, but it doesn't mean a  
thing, 'cause you're here to see it,  
it just means Santa's here for Christmas._

_Merry Christmas, baby.  
the only thing on my wish list, maybe.  
you would come back home to me,  
and we could walk the streets  
and they could hear us sing.  
Merry Christmas, darling.  
look at us, you can watch us fall  
in love again, 'cause it's the season  
for us to be together, us to be together again._

_We've got some time alone tonight, it's just us two.  
it got a little lonely sometimes,  
then the rest the year's with you.  
We've got some time alone, yeah, tonight it's just us two.  
You got to be lonely sometime,  
and then the rest the year's with you._

_Everybody!_

_Merry Christmas, baby.  
the only thing on my wish list, maybe.  
you would come back home to me,  
and we could walk the streets  
and they could hear us sing.  
Merry Christmas, darling.  
look at us, you can watch us fall  
in love again, 'cause it's the season  
for us to be together, us to be together again."_

"I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry." I had to keep repeating myself.

Shane laughed. "Miles… It's okay."

I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Can you play another?"

"Sure. And that one was called Merry Christmas, Baby By: Brighten." He said in a radio host voice.

I laughed and slapped his chest. "Okay, this is Ho Ho Hopefully By: The Maine."

****

(A/N I'm not going to put the lyrics, lol. If you want the lyrics, go look at my oneshot! P.S. I LOVE THE MAINE AND BRIGHTEN! Those are really good songs! You HAVE to listen to them!)

Turns out, the rest of the day, he was just playing songs for me. I loved it. We actually fell asleep like that, too. His guitar was on another seat, though.

--

I woke up very pleasantly. Shane pressed his lips into mine and, well, that definitely made me wake up… and start kissing back.

"Merry Christmas!!"

I gasped, then jumped up. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I smashed my lips into his, and I could tell he was shocked. "Wow." He said when I pulled away excitedly.

I poked him randomly, then started running when he said, "What was that for?"

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!!" I screamed once I was on the other floor,but he caught up easily.

"HEY! You got a running start!"

But I was too busy running. Slowly, realization dawned on me. I was happy. I thought this would be the worst Christmas… it wasn't close. This was probably the exact opposite. This was the best Christmas I'd ever had. Okay, sure, I would only get one present. So what if I didn't really get to spend Christmas with my family? I had Shane. I mean, sure I missed them, but… Right now, I had Shane. And that was all the mattered to me at this time.

Shane tackled me to the floor, knocking the wind out of me. We looked into each others eyes and had wide grins spread across our faces. If I just leaned up a tad our lips would meet. And how tempting that was…

But before I could do anything, he got off of me, sticking his hand out for me to grab. My face probably dropped, but right when I gained my balance, Shane pulled my body closer to him so that we were touching. He smiled down at me and my uneven breathing at our close contact.

"Please, just pretend there's a mistletoe over us…" Shane whispered

I smiled and shivered at his warm breath brushig against my face. "Gladly."

But we were stopped by the sound of… "Do you hear that?" Shane asked.

We walked back to the first floor and the sound got louder. It sounded like… like someone was banging on the door and… "MILEY!! MILEY!"

"SHANE?! DUDE, HOLD ON!"

We exchanged glances. "Shane… tell me I'm dreaming…"

_

* * *

_

**Anyway, THIS is your Chrismtas present! I'm going to try to update EVERY SINGLE STORY of mine by CHRISTMAS! Notice I said try. lol. OMG I have another Shiley idea... Dude, I'm not going to do it though. NO. I WILL NOT. Oh, but i wont update if its a oneshot.. lol.**

**Heheheheheeheheheheh! Sorry, Im happy right now because I'm texting SOMEBODY! heheheh... Sighhhh...**

**BWAHAHHAHAHA CLIFFY!!!! hehehe.. i havent wrote cliffies in YEARS! lol no jk, not years... but yeah. lol. Anyway, this chappie was pretty short.. sorry.. lol. IDK, I think there's oly going to be 1 2 or 3 chappies left.**

**OMG! GUESS WHAT?!?! I AM NOW WITING A STORY WITH AN AWESOME WRITER!!!! lol hehehe. We'll be writing Open Your Eyes togehter!! Yeah, that means Me Miley lost. lol. hahaha!**

**WHOA! OMG u dont no who I'm talkig about? You probably do. lol because everyone awesome would no... dur. Anyway it is...... durm roll please... .... ...**

**_VolleyballFreakIsInTown !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_WOOOOOOT! OUR STORY AND PROFILE IS GONNA B EPICCCC_**


	6. Maybe They're Right

**Disclaimers: I own nothingg**

**HELLO! Wow, I haven't updated in years. (Lol, I actually have a few stories that I haven't updated in about a year.. i feel bad..) But, here's the SECOND to LAST chapter!! I'm so sorry if it sucks or is confusing or is boring or is short or was way too long of a wait (which it was)! But yeah... I've been planning on updating alot of my stories... but i ddn't... I'm soo sorry.. You know everyone's excuse. BUSY! Well, I realllly need to go, now, but yeah. Here's The next chappie!!! Hope yu like it! Wow, I can't type right now...**

**---**

****

(A/N P.S. This is going to be a little different than the trailer had.. Lol… My bad.. OH and this is gonna b really short lol… The shortest chappie ive ever made I think!! :o)

We were both gaping at the slightly shaking door. We were going to get out of here. I didn't know if I should be ecstatic or depressed. Ecstatic because I'd get to see my family and get out of here and depressed because, well… I'd be leaving Shane.

"Miley?! Make a sound if you're there!!!" I heard Mitchie yell, followed by complete silence from the other side.

"Um…" I muttered, leaning against the door.

Sighs of relief was heard from in here and I smiled a little. The thought of saying bye to Shane was floating through my mind, though, and I really couldn't stand it. Spending days or maybe even a week **(A/N Dang, I'm so pitiful. I don't even know how many days they've been in here… lol. The past times I've updated I was guessing lol…). **

"Miles! Why haven't you picked up you phone?!" Alex screamed.

"It ran out of batteries." I replied in the same tone.

"Shane?" I asked in my normal voice, looking at him.

He was just standing there, staring at the airplane door, still shocked. I had to leave him. Tears started blurring my eyes and I sniffled, walking up to him and hugged him. He seemed to come back to Earth and hug me back, rubbing my back gently as I shook and sobbed. I was going to miss him so much, and I could actually admit that.

"Mi, I'm really going to miss you." He whispered into my hair, his voice sounding muffled.

I dug my face deeper in his shoulder blade and nodded. That's when I felt a warm water droplet fall and start making its way down my back. I pulled away enough so that I could see his face and smiled sadly. He was crying, too.

"Wow… we've been together for who knows how long, and we're crying to be separated."

Shane smiled. "Just shows how close our relationship is."

My smile dropped. Relationship. What did this mean? Were we going to keep our relationship going? Wait… we had a relationship? I mean, sure we acted like it, but we never really made it official… What was going to happen?

"M? What's wrong?" He asked, worry etching across his face.

I brushed it off for now. We'd see what would happen. "N- nothing." I said, then hugged him tightly again and he willingly obliged, brushing off my antics.

--

****

Nate's POV

I was slightly excited to see Shane again, and definitely see Miley. Shane really seemed to like her. That was great! But a serious problem. I mean, yeah, I'm happy that they're happy together and stuff, but… let's just say… not for long.

I glanced at the girl beside me who seemed seriously overexcited to see Shane… and that wasn't good. I was hoping to see her really angry and ready to flick him off or something, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Hopefully it will later on though.

What am I talking about? Well… No, Shane doesn't have a girlfriend. **(A/N BWAHAHA!! YEAH! IN YOUR FACES! You all thought that he did… but NOOOOO!!!! YESSS MAYNIAC WINS AGAIN!!)**

…

…Okay, maybe he does… **(A/N …) **I just like to think that he doesn't. I was just standing back, like the calm guy I was (Other than the whole Shane Girlfriend panicking..), and watching Miley's insane friends, banging on the doors repeatedly. Well, them and Jason. But he's Jason.

Stacy smiled 'seductively' at me, and I stopped myself from cringing. She was the (Excuse me as I say this) bitchiest girl I have ever met. And I think everyone agrees on that. She winked flirtingly at me. One way you can tell she's a bitch.

"So, Nate. Are you single?"

I looked her over, in her skimpy short skirt and revealing tank top. Wow, no wonder she was shivering. It was seriously snowing out here in Boston. But, I was a gentlemen.

"Yes. You want my jacket?"

She smirked and nodded, watching me lustfully as I pealed my jacket from me. Talk about awkward.

She giggled and slipped it on, hugging it to herself. Curse my mom for raising me like this… Oh well, I'll just have to burn it afterwards. Darn, I liked that jacket.

"Are they here yet?" One of Miley's attractive girl friends, Alex, asked me, trudging through the snow and up to where I was standing with Stacy.

I smiled at her. "Nope."

She laughed slightly and nodded, walking back to her spot. My phone started ringing and I quickly snatched it from my pants pocket and snapped it open.

"Mom?"

"Nate! Good, you're still alive. How is everyone? Did they get out yet? Did the people come yet? Did Jason do anything completely out of the ordinary and dumb yet?"

I chuckled silently. "Everyone's fine. We're just kind of cold. No, the people aren't here yet, so they're still stuck in there. Jason…?"

I snuck a peak at what Jason was doing and just saw him making a snow ange obliviously. "Um… he's… okay."

"Good, hun. Call me when he gets out. We're almost there. This snow is crazy!"

"Yeah, Mom. Bye. Love you. Drive safe."

"Love you, too."

I glanced over at the door and remembered Shane still had his phone!

__

How is it in there?

I secretly texted, not wanting Stacy to know.

__

Great.

Did I intrpt sumthn?

I didn't get a reply. Guess so… Anyway, the people that had the key to the airplane finally got here and Shane an Miley stepped out of the plane… hesitantly? But before I knew it, they were trampled by hugs, pushing past the paparazzi and into the airport.

--

****

Miley's POV

It was insane. Tears were shed all over the place, but I was definitely happy. This really _is _the best Christmas. I was almost positive. _Almost_. I pulled away from the giant group hug we were having in the Boston Airport we had driven to and set off to find Shane.

"Oh! Hi! Are you Miley?"

I jumped and looked back to see who was speaking to me, hoping it wasn't a reporter. Well, she sure didn't look like a paparazzi person.

"Um, yes?"

She smiled warmly and stuck out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Denise Gray. Shane's mother?"

I gasped and laughed, taking her hand, "Oh! Hi!"

She laughed, too, and was about to say more, but was cut off by two boys that resembled her and Shane very well, walking up and putting their arms on both sides of her. _'These must be Nate and Jason.' _I thought.

"Who's this?" The older, probably Jason, asked.

"Jason, Nate, this is Miley. The girl who was stuck on the plane with Shane. And she's also the one that I hadn't heard of until a reporter announced it." She said, giving her sons a look.

They smiled sheepishly at her, then turned their attention back to me. "I'm Nate. Nice to finally meet you. Sounds like you and Shane really have a connection." Nate grinned, his faltering not going unnoticed by me.

I blushed and shook his hand. "Same. And… thanks… I guess… Haha. Oh, nice to finally meet you too, Jason!"

But when we looked over, he was gone. Denise sighed impatiently, "Where is he now?"

I stifled a giggle as she groaned, finding him running to a store in the airport that sold… birdhouses…? She grumbled and shook her head, making her way to him. "Come along now, Nate. This will take some work."

Nate nodded and followed her. "Bye Miley!"

I giggled and waved at the two of them as they stomped off to Jason. "Bye!"

Suddenly, I was tapped on the shoulder. I tensed and hopped at the sudden feeling, but swiveled around to find Shane.

"Sha-!" I started, about to hug him, but stopped when I noticed this Barbie _thing _running towards him.

I watched as she scurried over and clung onto him. "Shaney!"

I looked at Shane expectantly and he grinned, almost as if he was guilty. "Miley, this is my girlfriend, Stacy!"

I restrained from dropped my jaw and forced a smile at the 'fake' girl. "Hi, Stacy… Nice to meet you."

She just ignored me and turned to Shane. "Hey, Baby, I missed you sooo much! I'm going to go over to the bathroom to-"

"Pee?"

"Um, who are you?"

I forced a smile. "I'm Miley Stewart. The girl your 'baby' was stuck on the plane with?"

She made a face. "Ew. I'm so sorry, Shaney. And where'd you get that clothes? You catch it in the wind?"

Shane frowned. Not only was she being a total ass, 'Stacy' just dissed my outfit. The one Shane picked out, to be more descriptive. And it was a total opposite of what little miss skimpy was wearing.

"Actually, Strippy, I didn't exactly pick this out. You're lovely boyfriend did, you little bitch."

Shane snickered, and Stacy immediately became 'Perfect Girlfriend' again and giggled, turning to him. "What, Shaney? I don't get it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shocking." I crossed my arms and laughed dryly. "Next time, maybe if you use that little speck inside your head that you call a brain, you'll understand. I mean, you know, if it works. It may have rusted… That's what happened to my friend's necklace. Your dad shouldn't buy from the internet. Everyone knows that internet sold things always rust after you shower in them."

She scoffed and gave me a dirty look before turning to Shane, still clinging on and puppy-dog pouting. Hah! And it totally sucked. Pitiful. "Shaney!! Millie said my brain was small!"

Apparently, that was the only thing she caught from my words. I snorted and muttered before Shane could speak, "At least I gave you a brain."

"Shaney!!!" She whined again, sounding like a fork scratching a plate.

I cut in again, "Wait- my mistake. I didn't give you a brain. Your dad did. I forgot."

"Sha-"

"Stacy, why don't you go… do something… else…?" Shane suggested awkwardly.

Stacy giggled again. "Kay. Shaney, I'll go over there to Bath And Body! BRB, Babe. Love ya!"

But she didn't wait for an answer. Instead she just pulled him into a kiss, making my blood boil. I felt my heart ache when I saw him kiss back, which lead to a heated make out session. I held in my tears as they pulled apart, Stacy smirking and Shane looking… Whoa.

I'd never seen Shane looking like that before. He… didn't look like Shane. Or well, not the one that I thought he was… at all. He looked like… those guys at my school. Just a sexist pervert. Nothing special. It seemed like his eyes stopped shining and they were just filled with lust. I tore my eyes from his face. Where was the Shane that was trapped on the plane with me? But more importantly… girlfriend. Girlfriend?! Christmas… didn't look so hot anymore.

Stacy left , so it was just Shane and I. He didn't really seem to notice me, though. He was just looking off, dazed. He never looked like that after my kisses…- NO, Miley. You are **_NOT jealous. _**

"Miley? Are you crying?"

Oh, yeah. _Now _notice me. Wait. Am I crying? At that moment I felt tears stinging my eyes. So I did what Miley Stewart does. No, I didn't slap him. I wish! But _no_, I didn't _run_. Please, how wimpy do you think I am?

"Miles! Wait up! Why are you running?"

I scowled. I wasn't running! I was fast walking! So, I said just that. "I'm fast walking!"

He chuckled and reached me at my stop. "Now that you're done _running _and _crying_," he teased, "Care to tell me why?"

My tears had subsided and now my face just wore a cold look. "N-"

Before I could answer him, we were pulled away from each other by two different piles of reporters and camera men/woman **(A/N HAH! See? I'm not sexist! WHO SAYS CAMERA PEOPLE CAN ONLY BE MEN?!) **.

I tried listening to all the questions, and answering them carefully, one at a time as the people swarmed me, but one question stuck out the most. "Um, repeat that?"

"Of course! Are or were you and Shane in a relationship and do or did either of you share feelings toward one another?"

I quickly glanced at Shane's group of paparazzi and looked back. "Well…"

All the other reporters in my circle stopped speaking to listen and record my answer. "We aren't in a relationship-"

"Do or did either of you share feelings toward one another?"

I laughed and played with the sleeves of the hoodie I was wearing, which just happened to be Shane's. I need to give this back. "He has a girlfriend, but… I mean, he's- anyone would be lucky to date him. I guess I'm just not that lucky!"

I laughed again, trying not to sound down, like I felt at the moment.

"So, are you saying you like him?"

I smiled innocently and shrugged, which was an obvious yes. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, maybe I _did_! Next question!"

---

Since that day, Shane and I have been pretty much celebrities. People wanted to write books about our experience and base movies off of us! We were all over the news and newspapers, and some people even asked for autographs! But that doesn't mean Shane and I communicated in any way. These four days have really been pretty depressing for me. I knew something was missing. And, the bad thing was, I also knew just what.

__

Two Teens, One Plane, One Christmas to Remember

A Christmas to remember is exactly what Miley Stewart and Shane Gray got! Miley Stewart, 16, and Shane Gray, 18, were TRAPPED in a(n) (Insert Airport's Name Here)'s airplane for about a week! Read more to find out their thoughts, along with their close friends and relatives, and just exactly how and what exactly happened! And see how their lives have been going, now!

Relationship? Surely, being in a plane with the opposite sex for a week has got to have some kind of affect on you! Well, they had more than just a friendly relationship! "He has a girlfriend, but… I mean, he's- anyone would be lucky to date him! I guess I'm just not that lucky!" Miley Stewart announces after a reporter asks her about their status. The reporter then asked if she had feelings for him and she answered with a wink, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, maybe I did!" In the picture below, you can see they do pretty much make a very cute couple. Probably knocking Zanessa of the charts! (Shows picture of Shane and Miley walking off plane)

Maybe you're wondering why everyone has been going off about this story for weeks! Well, first of all, it's totally cute! Second, it seems they both have natural talent. They can both sing, play guitar, and act, says their families. And it says that since the incident, talent scouts have been running after them, Miley starting an album, and Shane and his brothers making a band, already! Miley Stewart and Connect Three are the names you should remember!

How do you think everyone's taking this? "Well, we were going seriously INSANE when she stopped picking up our phone calls!" One of Miley's best friends, Alex Russo, laughed. "But it turns out her phone just ran out of batteries. It was all good, and we were so relieved!" "We call Shane 'Danger', and I guess he really lives up to his name! But this was just incredible." Nate Gray, Shane's younger brother 16, joked. "IDK (I don't know)… Like, I really love Shane, and I was worried to death. I'm so glad my boo is safe." Stacy Rusher, Shane's girlfriend, smiled.

How did this insanity start? Miley Stewart, confused, was pointed out to the Denver gate, like she was supposed to go to, by a puzzled attendant. It turned out the attendant, Mary Fisher, had pointed Miley to the right one, but a few minutes before, the flight had cancelled and they had changed it to gate 67, because this plane had an oil leak, and would be used as a Boston flight, instead, if the plane did not have more difficulties.

Miley was let into the empty plane by an 18 year old girl, Sarah Johnson, and the door closed on her. Shane Gray, however, snuck into the plane, and could be charged! But, he was let off, and the uncaring attendant was fired, immediately. The two started out hating each other but warmed up after a day or two. "When I first met Miley, I just thought she was a really, really pretty girl. Then I thought she was incredibly mean!" Shane laughed, "But, I mean, it just took us a while to get used to each other. Now we're pretty close friends and I really like her." Shane smiled.

Like her? Really like her? What does that mean? Like-like, perhaps?

"Yeah… Shane and I were complete enemies at first. Then I guess we started being nicer to each other… I don't know…" Miley giggled. "We just… did. But he definitely made the experience a total disaster, but one of my favorite Christmas' at the same time." Sadly, and luckily, at the same time, the two were finally released from the plane on exactly Christmas day, 3:00 P.M.

"I kind of miss that plane." Miley smiles. "It was actually really fun, and an amazing 'trip'. And it was real sad when Shane and I had to separate. We had a huge hugging fest with some tears shed."

Maybe even some kisses shared?! Can you say "Awwwww!"? Find out more about what happened and who said what on our website! SHILEY 4-EVER! Move aside Zanessa and Brangelina! Shiley's coming to town!

--

****

Shane's POV

I sighed and set the magazine down. It wasn't the first time I read an article like this. And they just made me feel worse and worse. Miley and I hadn't spoken in weeks (Or well, it felt like it), and we were '_Shiley'_, one of the hottest couples. Gosh! How did this happen? We didn't even do anything, but get stuck in a plane for a week, for Christmas. Now my brothers and I were in a band, and were actually making progress, Miley's making her own CD, and… we're famous…

Also, Stacy and I were still going out, sadly. I really don't know why I went out with her in the first place… but now it seems wrong to break-up with her. But it feels _HORRIBLE _to _not _be with Miley! We were both back in California, don't ask me how I know she is, and school is starting in about three days.

I groaned and walked out of the kitchen to see Nate on his phone, smiling and laughing, like he has been the past days. I jealously slumped down in the seat across from where he was laying on a couch, and he glanced up at me, surprised, then whispered a few things in the phone and sat up, hanging up.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Shiley. _Shiley _is what's up."

Nate winced, leaning on his knees with his upper body, his elbows supporting him. "So you heard…"

"Oh course I heard!! How could I not?! It's everywhere, Nate! EVERYWHERE! Gosh, I can't go one place without seeing a magazine with us on the front or getting asked questions and hearing screaming! Dude, it's driving me crazy!" I exclaimed, running my hands through my hair angrily.

"Well, I mean, this is the price of fame, man."

"What, not getting to see the girl I'm completely head over heels about?! Getting trampled by girls?! Seeing MY face next to _HER's _in every single place?! Man, there's even a picture of us kissing! And it never happened!" I shouted, then groaned again, slumping back in my chair. "Damn PhotoShop." I muttered.

Nate chuckled. He was used to my anger and emotions, anyway. "Maybe you should call her."

"No!" I shot up. "Definitely not!! She probably doesn't even want to talk to me!"

"Who knows, Shane. Maybe she's longing for that call as much as you are…"

I grew silent. _Maybe Nate was right…_

_--_

****

Miley's POV

I slugged down the stairs that I'd been going up and down for the past days repeatedly to see Alex on the phone, once again. "Alexxxx!!" I whined.

"Mileyyy!!" She mocked jokingly, then getting back to her phone call.

I fell back onto a couch across from where she was laying and played with the ends of my damp hair. "Okay. Yeah, bye." Alex's voice lowered and she said something I couldn't hear.

She sighed dreamily and I raised an eyebrow at her, turning my attention back to one of my best friends. "Who was that? And where are Dad and Jackson?"

"Jackson's at work and your dad is at a meeting. Who was who?" She asked innocently, once again.

She'd been on the phone 24/7 since a day after Shane and I parted. She _had _too be keeping something from me.

"Alex." I warned.

"Miley!" She retorted, crossing her arms and sitting up.

I brushed it off, like I have been doing these past days, and sat up also. "Alex, I really miss him."

She smiled sadly at me. "Just call him!"

"NO." I yelled jumping out of my seat. "He probably thinks I'm mad! And I don't want to be the one to give in!"

She looked at me incredulously. "Well, you have always been stubborn, but seriously, Miley?! What's the _real _reason?" She asked, her question coming out more like a statement.

I sighed and sat back in my seat. I knew I couldn't win against Alex. "…He has a girlfriend, Lex… I… I just…"

Realization etched across her face. "Oh… Yeah… I heard…"

I shot her a surprised look. "Really? How?"

Her pity face changed into a nervous expression. "I- Uh… no- no reason…"

I gave her the evil eye. "Alex Russo… Were you talking to Shane on the phone?"

"What?! No!" She scoffed.

"Who is i- NATE!"

She blushed and sheepishly grinned, nodding. "Alex! I can't believe you!"

"Well- I mean, Miles- Just because you and Shane don't talk, doesn't mean I can't have a good life with Nate!"

I felt tears sprang from my eyes and she walked over to me and sat by me, putting her arms around me. "I'm sorry, Miles. I didn't mean to hit you in the soft spot…"

I let out a watery laugh. "Nah, it's alright." I said, wiping my tears. "So, are you and Nate going out?" I asked excitedly, turning to her like at our sleepovers and ignoring the fact that I just had a major mood swing.

She was quiet at first, then screamed, "YES!"

We squealed and jumped up, happy dancing, then settled down. "Mi, we should really go to the mall."

I squirmed in my seat. I hadn't done anything since the Shane thing. I stayed at home, ate, typed on word, and sat in my room, writing on my journal. Alex, Mitchie, or Lilly would always come by and talk to me, maybe even Oliver. But I didn't go outside, on the internet, or watch T.V. I just… I don't know… I couldn't bring myself to…

"N-"

"Either that or you call Shane."

My eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Mymy, you know you want to."

I scowled. "He doesn't want to talk to me, Alex. And besides, he has a girlfriend, remember?"

"So? Can't you guys be friends?"

I didn't say anything and she patted my shoulder. "Just think about it. Maybe he's longing for that call as much as you are…"

She shot me another reassuring smile as she walked out of the house. I sat there thinking, _'Maybe she was right…'_

_--_

**PS. I didn't have time to read over it... yeah... lol. Hope you liked it!!!! I wanna update Paul's Angels next! I NEED your votes for that! But if you pick the changing one, then I kinda have to change the whole story... lol. But its okay. The next chappie of PA will be the same story, I'm not chnging it until after that one. lol. And the next chappie of THIS ONE will be the... END!!! THE END! Wow.. it's gonna b pretty sad. But yeah. lol**


End file.
